Redeye's Punishment
by ConnietheCat
Summary: After doing something she regrets, her former rouge buddies gang up on her.


_Slash, slash._

Redeye yowled in pain as sharp claws raked her chest. The scar that usually opened and bled on her that gave her name was bleeding more than ever. Standing above her was a black she cat with raggety fur, a white muzzle, and white, fluffy chest. Next to her was a gray she cat with white flecks; she had Redeye's tail in her mouth firmly and painfully. The final cat was a short brown and white she cat that was looking at her, eyes dark.

The lead black she cat slammed Redeye on the ground.

"You should have known this would come!" the she cat hissed, rage, fury, and a bit of sadness in her dark blue eyes, "traitor!"

_Redeye walked through the alleyway. She decided to go out for a walk, leaving a sleep Fang, Maple, and Misty behind. She jumped as she heard a rock tumble from beside her. Standing there in the gloom of night, was a tortieshell tom, which she knew, was very rare to come by._

Misty, the white flecked gray she cat, tugged Redeye's tail even harder. Had she dislocated it? Redeye didn't think about that. All she could hear was the pain. _The pain, the pain, the pain…..but I deserve this.._

"_Who are you?" Redeye whispered to the tom. She crept closer. As she got closer, Redeye saw the tom had a collar. _A kittypet,_ Redeye thought._

"_Hi!" the tom yelled rather loudly, "Ah'm Thomas! Are you a wild cat? Ah thought you were a kittypet without a collar 'cause of how clean yer fur were, but then I smelled forest-y smells on ya."_

_The tom, Thomas, had a strange accent. Redeye didn't hesitate to step torwards him. She had always wondered what other lives many cats had. She had experienced Clan life and rouge life, certainly it wouldn't hurt to ask a few questions?_

The small brown and white she cat, Maple, tugged at Redeye's kittypet collar, which read the name "Sofie." Redeye gagged as the collar pulling choked her. The black she cat, Fang, who was the almighty leader of the three rouges, flicked her messy large tail ordering Misty and Maple to stop. Fang got all up in Redeye's face. Redeye was frozen in fear. She ached all over, her body covered in endless cuts and bites. Fang stared Redeye straight in the eye.

"Now, be calm darling," Fang soothed, snarling after the sentence. Redeye looked up in horror. _Auntie Redeye, Auntie Redeye is here to help you. Don't worry young Maple everything is going to be all right. Don't fret Fang, you are leading us well. Misty, don't be so nervous… Auntie Redeye is here to help you all…_

_Fang, Maple, and Misty were talking to a lean brown tabby she cat._

"_Have you seen a brown and white she cat with green eyes and a scar over her left eye?" Fang demaned._

_The brown she cat stuck her nose in the air. "I can't smell her scent if you don't give me anything to smell," she said snottily. _

_Maple nudged Redeye's nest towards the she cat. "Here you do, Rosethorn," she mumbled._

_Rosethorn sniffed the nest, than sniffed the air. She started to walk towards the alley, flicking her tail as a signal to follow. The four cats walked through the alley, until they stopped at a Twoleg nest._

"_That's Thomas' home," Rosethorn turned her head towards the clear panel on the side of the den. It seems like your friend is chatting up a storm with that southern tom." And with that, Rosethorn was gone. _

_Fang and her gang barged through the kitty door. _

"_As ah were sayin', mah denbuddy was in his room with another denbuddy an-" Thomas couldn't finish his story, as he was tackled by a bristling Misty._

_Thomas looked at Misty, round eyed._

"_Why hey thar, cutie pie. Yer a cute one, aren't cha, baby?"_

_Misty looked disgusted._

_Fang tackled Redeye."TRAITOR!"_

Redeye looked at Fang.

"Please," Redeye whispered, her voice shaking, "spare me, Fang. Remember the times we had together?"  
>Fang looked at Redeye. She was crying, but a snarl was still formed on her face. Fang's eyes were soaked in grief, anger, rage, hatred..<p>

Fang looked at the cat that was lying under her paws like helpless prey.

"I'll spare you, 'Sofie,' Redeye, whatever the heck your name even is now," Fang hissed. She looked back at the two next to her. Misty, Fang's daughter, Maple, a young cat that was in the group since the beginning, and then Fang looked down at Redeye. Was this really the first member of her rouge trio, her second in command, her best friend that she was going to kill?

With a tail flick, Fang led her group into the bushes. Redeye knew they would never come back. A rustling sound in the grass let Redeye know Thomas was here.

"Oh my goodness, Sofie! Ya gotta go to our denbuddy! He isn't cooped up in his room with another denbuddy like always this time. He'll take ya to the cutter, and you'll be fixed up!"

Thomas tried to go under Redeye's back to help get her up. Thomas let Redeye lean on him as the padded to the doorstep through the kitty door. Redeye just let him. She never said anything, but she loved the tortie tom, even though they couldn't raise kits together.

As Redeye was led in, she realized she wasn't regretful about leaving rouge life with her friends.

Redeye realized.

She _is _Sofie now. And Sofie she will be.

Sofie purred a rusty purr as she was put into the Cutter box.

She was finally, truly, happy.


End file.
